


Star-Crossed Lovers

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Category: Bride of the Water God
Genre: Affairs, Betrayal, F/M, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was dangerous, she needed to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Quick story because I need my Hoo-ye/Soah fix. Rated R, just to be safe.

She knew she shouldn't be here, but most of all, she knew she shouldn't be here with _him_.

She lifted her head, her eyes traveling across the dark night sky. "What beautiful diamonds," she whispered, extending an arm out, almost as if she wished to catch one. Her arm quickly fell to her side, and her body tensed up when she heard a low, husky voice whispering near her ear.

"Shall I get one for you?" He was behind her. She felt his arms draped around her small waist, pulling her gently backward until her back was pressed up to his chest. She could hear his heart pulsing rhythmically within his chest, and it frightened her because she knew her own heart was beating just as loudly. His fingers slowly found their way to her dark locks, wrapping strands of her hair around his fingers.

She stayed silent as he embraced her gently. This is wrong, she thought, I shouldn't be here.

Even so, she did nothing to stop him. She let his hand slip under the silk fabric of her gown, moving lightly and gently from her thigh before settling itself on her breast. The way his fingers move sent streams of shivers down her body. This was dangerous, too dangerous. She needed to leave but her feet refused to move.

"Soah," he breathed softly, turning her around gently until she was facing him. He stroked her cheek, his eyes never once leaving hers. He leaned down, trailing sweet, sweet butterfly kisses along the nape of her neck. Before she knew it, they were both tumbling to the ground.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw a familiar figure hidden in the forest. _Mui_.

Tears streamed down her cheek as she watched him mouthed silently: "Siren. Wretched Witch. Adulteress."

She continued lying there with Hoo-ye on top of her, seemingly unaware of the presence of the Water God. Stiffly, her arm reached upward, almost as if she wished for Mui to come and whisk her away, but instead her tainted hand found itself touching Hoo-ye's face, her fingers tracings different shapes across his visage.

Hoo-ye's kisses moved downwards, his teeth found themselves grinding on the sash that encircled her. Slowly, he pushed himself upward, the sash no longer between his teeth, and stared down at her exposed torso and her blank countenance. He cupped her small face within his hand, brushing away the tears with his thumb, and he whispered sweet nothings that flowed through the dark night sky.

She heard branches snapping, and footsteps moving quickly away from this obscene scene. She gasped sharply, feeling her heart shattering and knowing full well that her world was crashing down quickly. She brought it upon her, there was nothing left to salvage, so she let her body did as it wished.

She moved Hoo-ye closer to her until she could feel his head resting on her chest, his lips touching her skin sweetly. She held him close to her, rubbing the back of his head gingerly, as she watched the diamonds in the sky twinkling coldly and scornfully at her.

She shouldn’t be here, they said. This was doomed from the start, so why risk everything you have?

I know I shouldn’t be here with him, she thought, but I need to be with him. And he needs me.

She tightened her hold on Hoo-ye, burying her face within his silky hair, and mouthed her last thought silently; wishing her plea for forgiveness could be heard by that one person: “Please understand.”


End file.
